totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Troche Historii cz.1
Znajdujemy się w Muzeum historii w Kanadzie, a dokładnie w prowincji Alberta, gdzieś obok skamielin dinozaurów stoi Heather wraz z Mamuśką DJ'a. Widać, że była zawodniczka jest zniecierpliwiona Heather: Czego oni znów ode mnią chcą!?'' - powiedziała podirytowana.'' Mama Dj'a: Zamknij się gówniarzu też tu czekam! -'' uderzyła torebką Heather.'' Nagle obok nich pojawił się Chef z torbą podróżną Chef: Witajcie! Heather masz tu plany na sezon i będziesz prowadziła kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki! Heather: Co..? Chef: Tak, tak, a pani będzie zajmowała się wykarmieniem tych darmozjadów! Mama Dj'a lekko się zdenerwowała, ale przyjeła to jako kolejne wyzwanie w życiu. Heather: A w którym miejscu ma odbyć się sezon!? Chef: Ma być po prostu o historii! O Cholera...(wziął walizkę i pobiegł) Heather: Ale!? Chef: Improwizuj! Heather wzruszyła tylko ramionami, a obok niej stała kochana mamuśka Dj'a. Jedna kamera wyskakuje z paszczy dinozaura, druga znajduje się w centrum jakiegoś pojedynku rycerskiego i trzecie pojawia się na zamku, gdzie znajduje się komnata króla. Jarosław na polu walki rycerzy stara się uderzyć pałką basebollową Alex, lecz ta jest nie uchwytna i broni wszystkiego ciosy, a na końcu go wywraca na ziemie i się śmieje. Alice goni z krzyżem Anabell, starając się ją przestraszyć, a to wszystko w klimacie stosu do palenia niewiernych. Carlos stoi obok skamielin i oblicza ile ona ma lat, temu wszystkiemu przygląda się Christina, zabiera mu notatki i kreśli po nich , a zaraz obok rysuje na tym nagą kobietę, przez co Carlos jest wściekły i rzuca się na Christinę. Na arednie koloseum walczy Joanna i Diego przeciwko gladiatorom, którzy stoją przed nimi z dzidami.Przy ognisku na ogniu w wielkim garze gotuje Mama Dj'a, a w nim znajduje się przestraszony Alvaro. W pokoju alchemika Emma wraz z Kevinem się sprzeczają, a całej sytuacji zza drzwi przysłuchuje się Lukas, który się potknął i wpadł do pomieszczenia, na niego zerkają wściekli Emma i Kevin. Paula ubrana w strój księżniczki paraduje na zamku, potyka się i wpada do wody, gdzie gonią ją rekiny. Przed jakąś ceremonią Jennifer komunikuje się z Heather, rozmawiają jak dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, a to wszystko widzi zdegustowany ich brakiem gustu Fernando, pokazuje kciuk w dół i kiwa przecząco głową. Na koniec wszyscy zbierają się przed wejściem do muzeum i pojawia się napis "Total Drama History" Heather wyszła przed budynek trzymając w lewej ręce plany na scenariusz sezonu. Heather: Co tam ma być, do jasnej ciasnej!? Nie wiadomo za co, ale Heather zerwała torebką od Mamy Dj'a. Heather: Za co to? Mama Dj'a: '''Bądź ciszej! '''Heather: Jezu. Wredna panienka tylko przewróciła oczami, a obok Heather zjawił się Greg. Greg: '''Yo, Lala! Wyskoczymy gdzieś!? '''Heather: '''Goń się! Nie zadaje się z looserami! '''Greg: Pragnę powiedzieć, że ty też. yo nim jesteś! Heather: '''Ja? Phi! Ja jestem prowadząca! '''Greg: To się lala okaże jeszcze, yo! Mama Dj'a zerkneła na Grega, lecz go po prostu olała. Mama Dj'a: Dzisiejsza młodziez... Heather: Prowadziłaś, kiedyś program na żywo? Mama Dj'a się strasznie wkurzyła. Mama Dj'a: Od kiedy jesteśmy na Ty!? No i mamusia znów użyła swojej torebki. Mama Dj'a: Jeśli, Cię nikt nie wychował małolatowo to ja chętnie to zrobie. I jeszcze jej poprawiła. Mama DJ'a: Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz! Heather: Ok.. ' Wolałam już tego Chefa!' Tymczasem przed gmachem budynku pojawiła się pierwsza dorożka, a z niej wysiadła Jennifer! Jennifer: I znów poskąpili na to show! Heather: Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Zapytała wprost Heather. Jennifer: Oglądałam wszystkie sezony. Gospodyni programu uznała że to nie słyszy. Heather: Ah..Tak..To jest Jennifer, stara się być wredna ale jej w ogóle to nie wychodzi. Jennifer: Gdzie jest Chris? Heather: Ja jestem gospodarzem, idiotko! Pierwsza osoba a jak wiele problemu dla nowej gospodyniisprawiała Jennifer... ' Same niewychowane bachory!' Heather: Zajmij, miejscie gdzieś z boku.. Jennifer: Już..już! Się robi pani prowadząca Jennifer prawie nie prychnęła. Tymczasem pod muzeum zjawił się Alvaro, szedł przeglądając się w lusterku. Heather: yyyy..Alvaro? Alvaro: Aaa...Tak hej..Sorki ale musze wiele czasu poświecać urodzie.. Jennifer: Pierwsza ciota, co ma tu wystąpić to właśnie Ty? Alvaro zerknął na Jennifer spode łba i spokojnie odpowiedział. Alvaro: Tak, wiem..Jestem ładniejszy i nie musisz mi tego już potwierdzać! ' Każdy wie, że mój spryt w połączeniu z pięknością to gwarantowane zwycięstwo!' Jennifer: Powiedział... Heather: 'Zajmij miejsce obok Jen.. ''W tym momencie wysiadła z dorożki Emma, przybiegła do Hedzi z torebką na zakupy. '''Emma: To gdzie nasze zaplanowane zakupy!? Heather zmierzyła wzrokiem nowo przybyła i nie widziała w jej gestach kpiny. Heather: To jest.. W jej zdanie wtrąciła się Jennifer. Jennifer: Kupisz tutaj same trendy z epoki kamienia łupanego! Emma: Czyli? Heather: 'Jesteś w reality-show! ''Emma podrapała się po głowie. 'Emma: '''W L'oreal co? '''Heather: '''Nieważne... ' Kupiłabym sobie nowe szpilki i co najważniejsze poszłabym do solarium! Od wieków tam nie byłam..Znaczy się od paru godzin! Emma udała się do tamtej dwójki a z dorożki wysiadł Diego. Postanowił zaprezentować, swoją szybkość i chciał w biec po schodach do góry, lecz się poślizgnąl i wywrócił, a wszyscy u góry prychnęli. Heather: Witaj Diego! Alvaro: i Łamago! Diego wstał i postanowił się otrzepać. Diego: Mam wiele sukcesów! Alvaro: '''Ta..? Jakich? Pewnie same... '''Jennifer: Pewnie za wywracanie się na schodach? Diego: Nie! Np. przykład pierwsze miejsce w turnieju idiotów! Heather: Ok..Żenada (f''acepalm'') ' To było głupie...' Diego podłamany zajął miejsce obok reszty. Tymczasem pojawił się Fernando! Heather: Fer-Na-Ndo! Witaj! Fernando: Hello! Buenos Dias! Jennifer: '''Nie popisuj się angielskim.. '''Fernando: Si, signorita! Mama Dj'a klepnęła po plecach Fernando. Mama Dj'a: '''Jaki kulturalny! Podobny do mojego synka! '''Fernando: A..Fee!? Nie lubie być porównywany do tych patałachów z Wyspy, to niemodni ludzie! Mama Dj'a zdzieliła już kolejną osobę. Mama Dj'a: '''Na kolejnej osobie się przejechałam! '''Fernando: Moja Twarz! Heather najwyraźniej miała dość, prowadzenie zostawiła Mamie Dj'a. Mama Dj'a: No więc jeśli któryś mi z was podskoczy to ma przesrane! Więc ma być cicho, jasne! Wszyscy grzecznie przytakneli pani gospodyni. A tymczasem pojawił się Jarosław, typowy dres, nadużywający niecenzuralnych słow itp. Mama Dj'a: Po witajcie, Jarosława! Jarosław: Kurwa! Zamknij morde! Mama D'j'a: Jak ty powiedziałeś!? Jarosław: Żebyś spierd.lała! Podeszła do niego i wytargała go za ucho. Mama Dj'a: Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! Jarosław: Po moim trupie! Wszyscy się po przybyciu Jarosłowa troche wystraszyli, a w ogóle nie odezwali, gdy dres obok nich stanął, zaraz do nich zagadał. Jarosław: Macie kurwa, jakiś problem!? Alvaro: Nie..Nie.. Alvaro lekko się wyjąkał. Jennifer: '''Tak! '''Fernando: Ja równiez Jarosław: Jaki!? Jarosław powiedział to tak groźne, że Jennifer się wycofała, a Fernando poszedł za ciosem. Fernando: Masz niemodny dres Jarosław: A chce mieć rozjebane te śmieszne okularki? Fernando: OMG! Jarosław: 'Więc morda! ''Tymczasem przybyła dorożka z Alice, na pozór wyglądała na normalną osóbkę. '''Alice: Witam, wszystkich bardzo serdecznie Mama Dj'a: Alice, witam! Wszyscy zerknęli na nią z przekąsem. Alice: Hej wam! Też co niedziele chodzicie na msze? ' WTF?' ' O tej godzine szykuje się na występ na salonach..' ' Palić, sadzić, kościół rozpierdolić!' Po tych słowach Alice wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. ALice: '''Eh! '''ALvaro: Nie przejmuj się Pocieszył ją Alvaro. ALice: 'To miłe dzięki! ' Alvaro wydaje się najfajnieszy! Tymczasem pod muzeum zjawił się Lukas. Mama Dj'a: 'Nasz kolejny uczestnik Lukas! ''Przeszedł cicho nie odzywając się do nikogo. '''Jarosław: Pedałek! Diego: Milczek? ' Dziwnie to wygląda? Pamietam jak kiedyś Owen, powiedział, że jak nie masz nic do powiedzenia to się nie odzywaj.' Przechodzą do rzeczy, do gmachu dobiła Anabell. Anabell: ....H.ej... Mama DJ'a: Anabell dołącz do reszty! Alice: Wierzysz w boga? Anabell: Co Cię to? Anabell odpowiedziała niedbale. Alice: Pytam się? Anabell: N..ie? Alice: To cię nawróce! Dobrze że wzięłam wodę świeconą i krzyż! Anabell zrobiła minę typu O_O. ' Haha! Będzie się działo' ' Dom wariatów!' Tymczasem wejście smoka zanotowała Alex, zeskoczyła z gmachu bydunku muzeum. Alex: Taaaak! Podniosła triumfalnie ręce. Mama Dj'a: A to... Mamie Dj'a przerwała Heather. Heather: Mega wariatka Alex! Alex: Jaka wariatka? Diego: Ona miala Cię na myśli! Alex: 'Aaa...Tam jest spoooooooko! ' Wdychajcie więcej cukru! Działa! Jennifer: Świetnie!? Co nas jeszcze czeka? Heather się pod nosem lekko uśmiechnęła. A pod muzeum zjawiła się Paula. Paula: Hej Helga! Heather; Jestem Heather! Powiedziała oburzona. Paula: Nie przedstawie się bo zapomniałam swojego imienia.. Emma: Ty kpisz? Alex: Hihi! (przytuliła Paule) też tak mam często Paula: Fajnie! Jennifer przewróciła oczami. Jennifer: Zaraz puszcze pawia... Mama Dj'a się oburzyła. Mama Dj'a: A potem będziesz całą podłoge szorować! Pod muzeum ścigają się dwie osoby jedna to Joanna a druga to Jo. Joanna podbiega do Heather. Heather: Hej Joanna! Joanna: '''Heather, miło mi Cię widzieć! '''Alvaro: '''Poważnie? '''Joanna: Żartuje przecie! ' Nie nawidzę ich!' Joanna nie dbale rzuciła rzeczy i stanęła obok reszty. A przybył Carlos. Heather: '''Carlos! Geniusz..podobno '''Carlos: Jaki geniusz..Średnia tylko 5,8... ' Będzie kogo tępić!' Anabell: Interesujące... Alice: Co masz z religii? Carlos: '''Obecnie? Trzy szóstki '''Anabell Zuo! Alice zaczęła smyrać Anabell krzyżem. Anabell: Kurwa.. Tymczasem obok Heather spadł Andy Anderson oraz Chef Hatchet. Chef: Heather Heather: Taaa? Powiedziała znudzona. Chef: '''Byłaś najkrótszą prowadzącą w historii '''Heather: '''Ufff '''Andy: Hihi. Na wojnie też chwile byłem generałem Diego: Interesujące Chef: A od teraz prowadzącym jest Andy Wszyscy oniemieli ze zdziwienia. Andy: I Heather dołączy do show Heather: Chyba śnisz! Tymczasem nad Heather z wałkiem stała Mama Dj'a. Mama Dj'a: I co teraz, pyskaczu? Jarosław: Muahahahaha! Andy: Dobra nie marudzic! Tymczasem pod nosem szepnął sobie Fernando. Fernando: Akurat.. Andy: '''Wszystko słyszałem! '''Chef: Dobra bądź dokładny tak jak na wojnie. Chef poklepał po plecach Andiego i znów poszedł. Andy: Ilu tu was jest? Jeden, dwóch...czternatustu Powiedział triumfalnie Andy, w tym momencie zjawił się kolejny zawodnik Kevin. Andy: Kevin, mieszkasz sam w domu? Kevin: Siemeczka, zabawny suchar. Jarosław: No ch.jowe! Andy: Jaro wszystko słyszę Do Heather podeszła Jennifer. Jennifer: Wiesz, że nie ma tu miejsca dla nas obu? Heather: Spadaj! Jennifer: Boisz się mnie? I słusznie Heather wybuchła śmiechem. ' Nie wie co mowi..Udowodnie, że to ja jestem mistrzynią knucia!' Andy: 'Świetnie, świetnie.. ''Andy zerknął na Mame Dj'a/ '''Andy: Przypominasz mi moją teściową. Zagadał do niej. Mama Dj'a: '''Pewnie taka idealna? '''Andy: Wręcz odwrotnie! Andy oberwał torebką. ' Było warto!' W tym momencie przybyła ostatnia zawodniczka Christina. Andy: Dziwadło..Christina! Christina: To mam nadzieje że są tu ciacha i laski fajne, hihi! Alice: 'Ladacznica! ''Anabell sobie odetchnęła. '''Christina: I co z tego? ' Fernando i Alice, mrauuu :*' Andy: No mamy nareszcie koniec przyjazdów Wszyscy westchnęli. Heather: 'To jak nas podzielisz? '''Andy: '''Wyzwanie was podzieli ''Wszyscy zawodnicy zjawili się w budynku muzeum. '''Andy: '''Witajcie w muzeum historii. Gdy walczyłem na wojnie, własnymi rękami stawiałem ten budynek '''Anabell: Świetnie A''ndy pokazał zawodnikom półkę z 16 długopisami i testami, uśmiechnąl się.'' Emma: Czyżby nowy karciany strój? <3 Jennifer: I co z tego? Andy: To będzie powiązane z waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem Carlos: Test? Zapytał z nadzieją. Andy: '''Taaak... '''Carlos: '''Oh yeah! '''Joanna: Świetnie.. Andy: No to biercie te rzeczy, bo na wojnie człowiek musiał sam sobie radzić. Anabell: Ciekawe na jakiej on był wojnie.. Wszyscy zabrali sprzęt i staneli przed Andym. Heather: I co z tego? Andy: '''Macie tutaj 10 pytań, musicie na nie znaleźć odpowiedzi w muzeum. '''Christina: Tyle? Andy: Tak! Do dzieła kaprale! Wszyscy pobiegli, ale Andy ich zatrzymał. Andy: 'Eee.. nie tak szybko '''Fernando: '''Co? ''Usłyszeli jingiel "dzwoneczek" z TPWT. 'Andy: '''Pamiętacie ten piękny dzwoneczek? ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Andy: '''Czas na piosenkę! ''Leci nuta z "Leć z nami już" Chłopaki śpiewają, stojąc obok T-Rexa Chłopaki: Tak, tak, tak, tak! Dziewczyny tańczą w teatrze greckim Dziewczyny: Pisać, pisać! CHłopaki stają z szkolnej ławki CHłopaki: Piszemy Dziewczyny są w trakcie budowy posągu Dziewczyny: Zdajemy! Wszysvy się kłaniają na scenie Wszyscy: Piszemy i zdajemy! Fernando stoi obok starego samolotu Fernando: Sława czeka, no już! Kevin zarywa do panny z XVIII wieku Kevin: Sława czeka, no już! Alex wyskakuje z elektrowni w Czarnobylu Alex: Tyle ty odpowiedzi, można mylić się, haha! Carlos stoi obok statui wolności i zakreśla odpowiedź Carlos: Sława czeka no już! Jennifer kłóci się z Heather Jen&Hea: Sława czeka no już Lukas podgląda kłótnie dziewczyn Lukas: To jest historia, intryga i podpucha Anabell ziewa z nudów Anabell: Ironią jest, ten debilny śpiew Alvaro dotyka skamieliny i ją przypadkiem rozwala Alvaro: Mam to gdzieś. Andy głupi jest! Fernando przegląa się wlusterku Fernando: Ya, good! Wasz głos już w Tv jest! Paula w stroju księżniczki jest w Atenach Paula: Ja tak jak wy chciałam w niej byc! Wszyscy są na Wawelu Wszyscy: Sława czeka no już! '' ''Jarosław uderza Carlosa Jarosław: Znasz te odpowiedzi? Carlos kiwa głową na tak Jarosław: Daj mi je!) Wszyscy spotkali się z Andym w wyznaczonym miejscu. '''Andy: Koniec czasu! Kevin: 'Luzik, łatwe! ''Po godzinie testy są już sprawdzone. '''Andy: Znam wyniki, ale najpierw się pośmiejemy! Paula Paula: Tak? Andy: '''Jak odpowiedziałaś na temat ubioru starożytnych Greków? '''Paula: No, napisałam że kobiety miały niebieską mini i szpilki Wszyscy w śmiech. Paula: Aaa...Tak..Wtedy modny był róż..Ale pomyłka.. Andy: Okk..Jarosław Jarosław: Co kurwa? Andy: Pierwszy król Polski? Jarosław: Bolesław Krzywyryj? Carlos wybuch śmiechem. Jarosław: A ty chcesz mieć krzywy ryj? Carlos: '''Nie..Nie.. '''Andy: Zadanie wygrał Carlos Carlos: Fajnie! Andy: MIałeś jeden błąd Carlos: No wiem... Andy: Jaki? Carlos: Nie wiedziałem ile waży pierwszy traktor Andy: Nooo Carlos: Ile waży? Andy: Hmm..No waży..No kurka..Najlepiej połóż się na ziemi, a ja po Tobie przejadę, wtedy będziesz wiedział! Mama Dj'a: '''Andy! '''Andy: '''Sorry..I jeszcze Alvaro wygrał, wy zyskujecie nietykalność. '''Carlos i Alvaro: Świetnie Andy: Na pierwszej ceremonii odpadną dwie osoby! Wszyscy poszli zagłosować. Ceremonia Ceremonia odbywa się w sali konferencyjnej. Andy: Symbolem przetrwanie będzie skamielina. A osoba która wyleci, będzie musiała wykonać marsz wstydu! Wszyscy ziew. Andy: Skamieliny dla Carlos i Alvaro Łapią. Andy: Jarosław i Lucas. łapią. Andy: Jennifer i Christina! Łapią. Andy: Emma i Fernando łapią. Andy: Alex i Kevin! łapią Andy: Ostatnie bezpieczne to Joanna i Paula! łapią. ' Kurde' ' Normalka' Andy: Zagrożeni, to ...Alice, Diego, Anabell i Heather Zerkają wystraszeni. Andy: Anabell i Heather . . . . . . . . Andy: '''ODPADACIE! '''One: Eh... ' Git!' ' Mówiłam!' Andy: To byłoby na tyle, czy nastepnym razem zawodnicy zostaną rozstrzelani? Czy będą drużyny? Ogladajcie nas! JUż niedługo kolejne przygody! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii